worldofandariafandomcom-20200215-history
Selwyn
Back to Characters General Character Traits * Race: Half Elf * Class: Sorcerer * Subclass: Storm Sorcery * Full Name: Selwyn, the Sea-Storm Sorcerer Backstory Selwyn began life on a remote island village in the middle of the Sea of Storms, and lived a quiet life during his childhood. The regular storms visited upon the island were often fierce, but one day during Selwyn’s early adolescence an incredibly powerful hurricane devastated the small island and erased his village. During the storm, Selwyn’s fear and heightened state unleashed a deep inner power and he took his first steps in becoming a true Sorcerer. While the rest of the village perished that day, Selwyn’s magics adopted the power of the air and water and kept him alive when all others either drowned, were killed by falling or flying debris, or pulled out to sea by the violent crashing waves. Luck also just had it that a group of Storm Giants were passing by, and were drawn to the storm powers much like their own of the young half-elf. The leader of the group was Princess Serissa, and not only did she feel an affinity with the powers of this small one, she also had favorable feelings towards smallfolk in general like her mother, but unlike many Storm Giants like her father King Hekaton. Serissa took Selwyn back to their home at the bottom of the Maelstrom under the Sea of Storms and nursed him back to health with the permission of her mother. Selwyn ended up staying with the Storm Giants for many years as he grew into his adulthood and learned how to harness his inner magic much like the giants. During this time he not only learned to speak Giant fluently, but he also gained much knowledge about giant culture, lore, and their unique writing - done entirely with a small set of rune symbols. Eventually though, Selwyn wanted to return to live with others like him, and so the giants returned him land, on the shores of the Storm Coast, but princess Serissa would return to visit him on occasion. Campaign Hook with Rufus Not content with a static life on land, Selwyn wished to sail the open sea, and when a pirate crew passed by his coastal village on a raid, Selwyn decided to join them. The captain was a brash halfling named Rufus, who was both intrigued by the half-elf, and had no current magic user. Most ships were easy prey for the pirate crew, but those with battle wizards always proved difficult, and he Rufus figured he could even the odds. Over years on the sea together Selwyn became a trusted ally of Rufus and honed his storm and sea focused sorcery powers with plenty of practice. The two of them had a similar mind about piracy, that it was about freedom and the re-balancing of wealth - not the reckless murdering of innocents. Just over six months ago, Selwyn’s crew began taking jobs for a particularly high paying Cult looking to transport large quantities of illegal goods - mostly treasure. Rufus thought it would be a good way to get easy treasure while avoiding some bloodshed for a change, and Selwyn supported him. However, much of the rest of the crew were not as morally good as the Captain and Ship Sorcerer - many enjoyed the reckless murdering of innocents. That rift became too much when the opportunity came for the crew to turn on their two leaders. Eventually, the Cult of the Dragon also began trying to move captured slaves on their ship, and that didn’t quite sit right with Selwyn and Rufus. They reluctantly accepted the job and were instructed to sail back south towards the coastal town of Mistcoast once they were done. The large town of Greenest was next to be sacked and surely soon there would be new prisoner-slaves to move. While sailing south hugging the coastline, the two pirate leaders rejected the next assignment and decided to free the remaining prisoners, kill the cultist escort, and keep the current load of treasure being moved. The rest of the crew turned on Selwyn and Rufus soon after, but before the mutineers could hang them, Selwyn unleashed his powers upon them and allowed for the pair to escape the ship. Knowing they would likely be hunted by this Cult, Selwyn and Rufus decided to travel to this town Greenest and confront them directly. Possibly even do some good in the meantime, and so once they arrived at the large lightly defended town they took up lodgings in the largest inn and tavern - the Dreaming Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Selwyn Category:Rufus